Butterfly Kisses
by Mia Sedai
Summary: With all that I've done wrong I must have done something right, to deserve her love in the morning, and Butterfly Kisses at night. - The story of Harry and Ginny and their children.
1. Homecomings

A/N: Ok, please don't hate me, but I started a new fic. I know I ought to be updating the others, but this idea popped into my head and I had to write it out. And of course, once it was written down I couldn't help but post it here. I don't really know if this fits into 'the Journal' universe, but in a way I guess it does. If it is a part of any universe at all, it might as well be that. Anyway, the fic is called Butterfly Kisses, named after a song with the same name that is about a father and his daughter. If you haven't heard it, do. Very pretty song.  
And if you haven't understood it yet, then you must be slow: Joanne Kathleen Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything that is even remotely related to it. What she doesn't own, someone else does. So don't ask me for anything, ok? All I need is for you to review! That would be grand. Thanks.  
---

"Don't ever talk to me ever again! I hate you!" Loud voices rang through the kitchen, followed by running and the slamming of a door. The silence that followed it was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Well that sure went well," Harry Potter murmured in agitation and sat down on a nearby chair.

"Oh come on, Harry, you know what she's like." His wife Ginny walked over and stroked him softly over the hair.

"I do," Harry agreed, "and yet I let her go on like that. God, I swear, if she continues like this then I'm sending her to Ron's. I can't handle her when she's in that mood."

Ginny sighed and sat down on his lap. "Sweetheart, why don't you just let her get some time to cool off?"

"Ginny it's been five hours! She's been in the house for five hours and already there is running up the stairs in a frenzy and people slamming doors."

"Not people –" a young boy said as he came through the kitchen door, "Lily. She's not people, she's some kind of manic animal. You ought to lock her up."

"Sirius!" Ginny scolded – then sighed, "sorry, we didn't mean to drag you into this. You think maybe you could talk to her?"

Sirius made a face that told them exactly how he felt about that. "Come on, mum. I'd rather talk to a living snake."

Harry arched his eyebrows meaningfully, and Sirius rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, dad. No pun intended."

"You're forgiven. Now then, would it really be that bad? Go talk to her, would you?"

"Dad, I'm thirteen, she's seventeen! I wouldn't stand a chance against her."

Harry sighed again, then smiled at his son. "I guess you're right, I'll go talk to her, myself. I'll just let her cool down a little."

"Sirius, could you fetch your brother?" Ginny asked and got off her husband's lap. "Tell him dinner is ready in half an hour. And tell him I want him to wash up. And yes, that also includes clean clothes."

Sirius groaned, but accepted. "Whatever you say, mum. Just don't make me go talk to the rampaging beast."

"Sirius!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean it," he said with an expression that said more than a thousand words. Then he turned around and left the same way as he came.

"One day," Harry said to his wife as he started up the stairs to the upstairs bedroom, "I will have children who listen to me. Children who do not yell at their parents, but listen to what they have to say. They will be polite, nice to their siblings, and they will not scare the neighbours with their insane flying. They will also obey my rules, and they will respect me and take my advice."

Ginny smiled tenderly at him. "You would also be bored stiff, darling. You do realise that, don't you?"

Harry chuckled. "Too true. Too true."

Once he was outside his daughter's room Harry stopped and looked around. He thought about all the times he had stood in this exact spot, about to do the exact same thing. Ever since Lily had been two and able to think for herself the two of them had been yelling at each other. Lily was his and Ginny's firstborn, and she had inherited her mother's red hair, along with the infamous Weasley temper. Instead of brown eyes she had green ones, though, and her hair was her father's in every sense of the word. The green eyes, she had once told him, weren't so bad – it was the hair she would never be able to forgive him for giving her. Harry smiled to himself, then knocked the door. He was thirty-seven years old, and he already felt that he had even more grey hairs than Remus.

"Well here goes nothing," he mumbled under his breath, then knocked again.

"If you are dad or any member of my family then I suggest you keep out," a girl's voice came from the other side of the door. Harry shook his head.

"Lily, I'm coming in whether you want to or not. We need to sort this out." Then he opened the door and walked in.

Lily was lying on her bed, reading a book. When she saw her father she put it down, and her entire posture dared him to speak. "Do you not understand English?" she growled, but the anger had all but disappeared.

Harry walked over to the bed and sat down. "Lil, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, and I should have listened to what you had to say."

"No kidding?" Lily muttered, and Harry smiled at her.

"Hey, listen, you know how you have a tendancy to bring out the worst in me."

Lily laughed despite herself. "And you call yourself a father."

Harry put his hand atop hers. "I do try, ok? But aren't giving me a lot of slack."

"I'm sorry, dad," she said and sat up next to him. "I just really wanted to go to this party. I talked to Catharina before we left school and we agreed to meet at the party. Now you're not letting me go, which means that I can't meet her. This means that she will get angry, and you know that her temper is almost worse than mine."

Harry laughed. "It's what you get when you mix a Weasley and a Granger. She was a lost case from the moment she was born. Just don't tell your uncle Ron I said so."

Lily giggled. "I won't. I might tell Aunt Hermione, though."

Harry gaped in mock outrage. "I can't believe it! My own daughter is ratting me out."

"Serves you well for being such an insensitive idiot." She was smiling now, and Harry squeezed her hand.

"Listen, about the party."

"What?"

"I am probably to get into a lot of trouble with your mother for this, but why can't we talk about it, and then we can try and work out something?"

Lily looked stunned. "Are you serious?"

"That would be your brother," Harry said before avoiding his daughter's pounce.

"Oh god, dad. That must be the oldest joke in the history of the world!"

Harry grinned. "Still does the trick, though."

"Are you serious about that party? And I do not mean Sirius, as in my brother."

Harry sighed. "Yes, I'm serious. But we will have to work something out with your mum. And if Ron and Hermione can be in on our plans then that's even better. If I'm not mistaken a floo will be coming from them in not too long."

"You're the best," Lily said with a grin and gave Harry a hug. He put his arms around her, before kissing her cheek.

"You're just saying that cause you think I'm hot," he said slyly, and Lily looked as if she was about to throw up.

"That was probably the grossest thing I have ever heard you say."

"Hey, your mum thinks I'm hot."

Lily put her hands over her ears. "I'm not listening," she said in a sing-songy voice.

Harry removed her hands with a chuckle. "Speaking of your mother – dinner is in ten minutes, and you should be down by then, at the latest. However, Sirius is fetching Max, and if you don't want to miss out on all the fun then I suggest you come about now. I think I just heard him." He got to his feet and Lily followed.

"MAX JAMES POTTER, WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR BROOM?"

Harry and Lily both burst into laughter.

"Mum's in a mood," Lily said as she gasped for air.

"Definitely."

"Perhaps we should just wait up here a little longer. Might be safer."

"I love the way your mind works."

Lily grinned. "I learned from the best."

Downstairs they could hear Ginny's voice getting louder, and Harry winced. "Wow, I feel so bad for him right now."

"Max is in trouble – again," Sirius said as he came up the stairs carrying what appeared to be the remnants of an old broom. He handed it over to his father before disappearing into his room. "I'll be back once the war is over," he explained over his shoulder, then was gone behind the closed door.

Harry looked at the broom and sighed. "Another one. How many has he been through this week?"

Lily shrugged. "Do you really want to know? Madame Hooch threatened to lock him up in the Tower if he ruined another broom."

Harry banished the broom into a nearby trash can, which replied by belching loudly. "If only it worked. Well, I guess you don't become the greatest beater Hogwarts ever saw by staying on the ground." He put his arm around his daughter's shoulders and together they walked down the stairs. "I just wish he was a little easier on the brooms," he added, and Lily laughed again.

"Good luck on that one."

The Potter family dinner went by in a remotely civilised manner. Harry and Lily were discussing the coming party, Sirius was lost in some book, Ginny was glaring at her youngest son, who in turn spent most of the meal staring at his food, "most likely thinking up the most creative ways to break his neck," as Lily whispered to Harry when Ginny wasn't listening.

Around six the family peace was disturbed by Ron's head in the fire. He and Harry spent some time discussing, whereupon Harry came an announced to his daughter that she was allowed to go to the party, but only if Joel came with them.

"Oh no, dad," Lily groaned at the news. "Joel is so –"

"–responsible," her mother chimed in. Joel was Ron and Hermione's oldest son, and had inherited what Ron used to call 'the Percy genes'. He was calm, quiet, and a little stuck up. Not that anyone told him so to his face – that was, anyone except his younger siblings.

"Joel is coming," Harry said in his no-nonsense tone. "It's either that or no party."

"But dad," Lily protested feebly, but agreed eventually, knowing far too well the limits of her father's patience – not to mention her mother's.

"Good," Harry said with a nod. "Now that it is settled, Ron also said that you were expected by a certain cousin of yours." He smiled at Lily's immediate response.

"Can I go now?" she asked as she put on the most innocent smile she could muster.

"Ask your mum," Harry said and looked at his wife, who in turn was looking very stern.

"You just got home," Ginny said seriously, yet Harry knew her too well to know that she wasn't actually going to make Lily stay.

"Oh please, mum," Lily pleaded, and Ginny sighed.

"Well ok. But be home tomorrow, and tell Hermione that I want them over for lunch. You can come home with them."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Lily said and all but ran back up to her room to pack.

"And be nice to your cousins," Ginny yelled after her, but it was already too late. "Ten hours," she said to Harry with a sigh. "Must be some kind of world record."

Harry smiled warmly at his wife. "At least it will be a quiet evening," he muttered into her hair, then stroked her cheek tenderly.

Ginny grinned and stiffled a yawn. "I'm exhausted, and the summer hasn't even begun. How long is until they go back to school?"

Harry sat down next to her and started to kiss her neck. "Not too long," he mumbled. "And if it gets too bad I'm sure Hagrid would love to borrow them for a little while. He probably has some kind of dangerous animal he needs to feed." Ginny closed her eyes with a smile and enjoyed the feel of her husband's lips against her neck. She was just about to suggest going to bed a little early, when they were interrupted by a loud cough and someone making obnoxious retching sounds. Harry lifted his head and saw his two sons standing there looking sick.

"That was probably the single most disturbing thing I ever saw," Sirius said to his brother.

"I agree," Max said and shielded his eyes. "I will be scarred for life."

"Can you go be scarred somewhere else?" Harry asked with a smirk. "Your mother and I were sort of in the middle of something here."

"Too many details," Max announced, before turning around.

"I think I have to poke my eyes out," Sirius remarked, before following Max. In the kitchen they could hear him warn Lily "not to go in their unless you want to have nightmares the rest of your life."

Harry and Ginny exchanged an amused glance, before they heard Lily declare that she could handle it, and she came into the living room.

"You two are disgusting," she announced before dropping her bag on the floor.

"And exactly who do you think will pick that up?" Ginny said with arched eyebrows.

Lily grimaced. "Get over it, mum. I was just putting it there while I got the floo powder. Merlin!"

"Lily be nice to your mother," Harry said sternly, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say." She picked up the bag demonstratively, then took the floo powder jar off the mantel piece. "I can't wait until I get my apparating license."

Harry snorted. "And exactly _how_ did you intend for that to happen? I haven't seen you studying."

"Dad," Lily said with the voice of someone who was explaining something to a two-year old, "I already told you – I will study once the test is nearer. I don't intend to waste my entire summer with some stupid book."

"Am I in any way responsible for her?" Harry asked Ginny in an overbearing manner. Ginny shrugged. "I can't remember. Might have been you, might have been that really tall handsome bloke I flirted with at the Three Broomsticks. No one knows for sure."

Lily looked horrified. "Mother!"

"Yes dear?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I give up. Please try not to scare Sirius and Max too much, will you? They are only children." And with that she stepped into the fireplace, yelled "Weasley Manor", and was gone in a blur of green and black.

"Children," Harry said ironically to the now empty fireplace. "And what are you, my dear?"

Ginny leaned back onto Harry. "One down, two to go. Why don't we go and find them?" She grinned evilly, and Harry laughed.

"Yes. Let us do something naughty, then they will run to their rooms."

"Maybe they won't come down at all before they have to leave for school again."

Harry got to his feet. "One can only hope, my love, one can only hope."

"Joel! Sirius! Are you in the kitchen?" Ginny took Harry's hand and headed in the direction of what sounded like a minor earth quake, both sporting a huge grin. Their children were home at last, and they had three long months in front of them.

"Let's make it as humiliating as possible," Harry whispered, and Ginny giggled.

"Oh I hope they have friends over."

"Ah now, that would be too easy."

They looked at each other again, and knew from years in the other's company that the other was perfectly happy. Summer had finally started, and it was stretching far into the future. Yes, Harry thought as he and Ginny walked into the kitchen, when God invented summer holidays he probably thought of the parents just as much as the children – perhaps even more.


	2. Unveiled Secrets

A/N: I needed to write, and this was the best I could do. I am at a stand still with "Dear Harry", and I'll get to it when I get the inspiration. Hope this is enough to tide you over for now, though. Thank you so much to everyone who keeps reviewing my stories. You make my day!  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and a lot of others. Not me. Never me.  
---

"Dad?" Lily was standing in the doorway to Harry's study, and she was looking slightly worried. Harry looked up from what he was doing and smiled at his daughter.

"What?" he asked and motioned for her to sit down.

"Dad, I have something I need to ask you," Lily said as she sat down. She was looking anywhere but at his face, and Harry knew better than to press her for information, instead he merely waited for her to continue.

"Actually, not really ask you. It's more… no… it's definitely a question." She was talking quietly as if to herself, and when she wasn't talking she was chewing her lip, a habit she had had since she was about two. It was the best way for those who knew her to tell that she was worried about something but trying her best to hide it. Harry eyed her carefully, wondering what kind of problem she possibly needed him to solve now. It wasn't so much that he minded to fix her problems, it was his duty as a father, after all, but she was almost grown-up now, and he couldn't be around to fix her problems forever. Maybe just this once wouldn't hurt, though.

"Dad when did you know that you and mum were meant for each other?" Lily suddenly asked, taking Harry completely by surprise. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out. Had she just asked him what he thought she had? Was it possible that his baby daughter… no, it couldn't be. She couldn't mean… He looked at her with open confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, not knowing how to handle this.

Lily sighed, "I mean, when did you know that you were really in love with mum and wanted to marry her? Like, was it before you started going out, or was it after? When you first started to date her, was it just because you wanted to have some fun, or did you know all along that she was the one? And if it was just for fun, then when did you know that you wanted to marry her? And is it a bad thing to just want to have some fun? Can you date someone without actually wanting to marry them? At least not now." The words came rushing out, and Harry couldn't help but feel slightly taken aback at all this.

"I guess I… just knew one day," he said after some time. "When your mother went to Hogwarts to teach I just, I just knew. Does that make any sense?"

She looked at him with an expressionless face. "No, but I think I understand what you mean, nonetheless." She looked at him for the first time since coming into his office, and suddenly Harry realised that his daughter had gone from being his baby girl, to becoming a young woman. When, and how it had happened he had no idea, but there was no denying the fact that it had happened, and now he was completely taken by surprise.

"Lily, is there a reason why you're asking me this?" he said carefully, not sure where his boundaries were.

"No, not really," Lily replied quickly, "I just wondered." She let the last word hang in the air, and she looked away again, and Harry nodded knowingly. So there was a reason. And he was getting a feeling it was a reason he may not be very excited about.

"Actually, I got to go," Lily said and got to her feet. "Thanks, dad." She turned around and left the office before Harry could say another word, and once she was gone he was left staring dazedly at nothing in particular.

It was like this he was found by Ginny half an hour later. She was coming in to tell him that dinner was ready, but when she had tried to talk to him three times without him answering she started to worry.

"Harry, are you listening to me?" she asked and walked to stand in front of him.

"Huh?" He looked surprised to find her there. "Oh, hi, I didn't notice you."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're not saying. Is there a problem?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know. Lily was in her before, and we had the most cryptic conversation. She almost could have given Dumbledore a run for his money. Has she talked to you?"

Ginny shook her head. "No she hasn't, but then I was never the one she confided in," she said meaningfully, and Harry smiled. He had always felt a small surge of pride in the fact that he was the one Lily seemed to trust the most of her parents.

"What did she want then?" Ginny asked, and Harry shrugged.

"I don't really know, to be honest. I have a bad feeling, though."

"About what?"

"Gin, do you remember that letter we got from her just before she came home? The one where she told us about the Slytherin boy who had helped her with her arithmancy homework?"

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. "I guess, is this about him?"

"I don't know, but something tells me it might be."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

Harry shook his head. "No, something tells me that might not be very clever. I guess she'll tell us when she thinks we're ready to hear it."

"Ready to hear what?" Ginny asked.

"Never mind. We'll let her work it out. Now then, did you say dinner?" He got to his feet, kissed his wife on the hair and headed towards the kitchen, while Ginny was left behind, feeling confused, and also slightly unsettled.

---

"Mum," Max wailed, "mum, Lily is glaring at me!"

"I'm sorry, but you're _right in front of me_!"

"Mum, tell her to stop."

"I can't stop, I would have to turn my head and that hurt!"

"Muuuum!"

"Ok, that's it," Ginny said sharply. "Max, leave your sister alone, she can't look another way. She would have to turn her head and that hurt."

"I already said so," Lily said, and Ginny gave her a stern look.

"Lily, don't be smart."

"What do you want me to be instead? Stupid?"

"You know perfectly well what I meant, young lady. You may almost be an adult, but I am still your mother and you have to respect me."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Lily has a boyfriend," Max suddenly said, causing the entire table to erupt. Lily looked fit to kill, Sirius was snickering under her breath, and Harry and Ginny looked thunderstruck.

"I do not have a boyfriend!" Lily screamed and reached across the table to punch her brother. Harry interfered by grabbing her arm and forcing her back down on her chair.

"Lily, sit down," he said, "and Max, if Lily has a boyfriend then that's her own business." He gave Ginny a look that spoke volumes, however, and the worried feeling in the pit of stomach grew even larger.

"I don't have a boyfriend," Lily protested, and this time both Sirius and Max snorted. "What? I don't!"

"No, of course, I guess kissing someone doesn't automatically make them your boyfriend," Sirius said with a smirk, causing Lily to leash out against him. Her wand was out and she pointed it at the oldest of her younger brothers.

"Lily, put that down," Harry said strictly, "this isn't Hogwarts, and you are not seventeen yet. Until then the law of underage magic is still in effect."

Lily glared at her father before pocketing her wand. While doing so she mouthed 'later' at Sirius, who put on a face of mock terror. Max was laughing and making rude faces at Lily, while Sirius was chanting "Lily and John is sitting in a tree," under his breath. Lily on her side looked ready to burst into tears. Harry looked at Ginny whom he knew was having problems keeping calm. He surveyed the scene before him, trying to find out who he would send to his room and who he would force to clean up after dinner, when the Weasley genes overtook his wife.

"THAT'S IT!" she yelled. "Max, go to your room. You're not coming back for two hours, and DON'T try and argue with me. Sirius, you go de-gnome the garden with your father, and yes Harry, you are that father." She gave him a look of 'please just do as I say', "and Lily, you will stay here and help me clean up. Now, go!" There were a lot of things happening at once, and after a short while only her and Lily were left in the kitchen. Ginny sighed and closed her eyes. So much for a calm day with no big interruptions.

"Mum, are you alright?" Lily asked eventually.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked at her. "Yes, I'm fine, I just keep hoping that you kids will grow up some day, and then I get so disappointed when you don't." She smiled, "I guess I should have learned my lesson long ago, having six older brothers who still act as if they are ten."

Lily smiled, and Ginny chuckled. "One day, though. One day." She got up. "Now come on, we need to clean this up. And if you help we will be done quickly. Ron and Hermione are coming over later, and I guess you and Catharina want to run off and talk about boys." She put an emphasis on the last word and Lily blushed. Ginny arched her eyebrows and set to clean the table. Then she put it all in the sink before ordering Lily to wash, while she dried.

"I hate how I can't use magic to do this," Lily muttered as she was cleaning out a particularly nasty pot. "Once I turn seventeen I swear I will never do a thing by hand ever again."

Ginny smiled. "I know how you feel. When I turned seventeen, the first thing I did was to offer to do the dishes, and then I watched as it all washed itself. I don't think I have ever felt more accomplished my entire life." She winked at Lily, who giggled.

"I think I will do the same thing. But first of all I am going to hex Sirius with that bat bogey hex uncle George taught me."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "The first thing I did, after setting the dishes to clean themselves was to turn your uncle Ron's pajamas into spiders. I don't think I have ever heard him squeal like that." She laughed heartilly at the memory, and Lily looked awestruck.

"Did you really do that? I thought you said you were always nice."

Ginny snorted despite herself. "Sweetheart, I have six older brothers. It's impossible to be always nice. Of course, in comparison to Fred and George I could never do anything wrong, but that doesn't mean I was perfect. In fact, I am quite sure life would have been very boring if I had always been nice."

Lily smiled as she handed the pot to her mother to clean it.

"Oh yes," Ginny continued, "very boring. Hey, did I ever tell you about the time I turned your father into a giant cockroach?"

Lily gaped. "You did _not_!"

"Actually I did. That was before we started going out, though. We were 'just friends' at that time. Oh dear, I don't think he has ever been that angry with me. Poor Harry. He certainly learned his lesson, though." She laughed and put the pot away.

"Mum," Lily said, suddenly very serious. "You know, what Max said… it's not all untrue."

"Really?" Ginny replied casually.

"Really. There's this guy, his name is John. He was my partner in arithmancy all last year, and the last Hogsmeade weekend before the summer we went together. And although he's not exactly my boyfriend he, umm, kissed me." Her ears went red, a definite sign that she was half Weasley, despite her hair.

"Did he?" Ginny said and tried not to let off any of the emotions she was feeling.

"Yes. It was just outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, before we said goodbye. We didn't think there was anyone there, and it was just a quick kiss, but suddenly Sirius came out of the portrait hole, and I think he saw the whole thing. Or if he didn't he managed to add the missing parts by himself. I made him swear not to tell anyone, and he's kept his promise until now. I didn't mean to get so angry, it was just that he broke the promise, and I don't want there to be any rumours, because I like John and I don't want him to get upset with me." She trailed off and looked up at her mum.

"I see," Ginny said with a warm smile. "And I'm glad to hear that you have found someone. I don't mind at all, in fact I just think it's nice. Heaven knows I had enough crushes as I was going through school."

"But I thought you were only in love with dad," Lily said.

Ginny shook her head. "I was, but I didn't realise this until sometime in the middle of my seventh year. Besides, that didn't stop me from having a crush on someone. Not to mention that your father wasn't very interested."

Lily nodded. "You told me before. He had enough with the war, right?"

"Exactly. He had to get that off his shoulders before he could do anything else. But I knew all along that he was the one for me and so I waited for him until he was ready. And when I finally got him it didn't matter that I had waited as long as I had, because it was all worth it." Ginny shared a smile with her daughter before stroking her hair. "If you really like this boy, then know that your father and I support you a hundred percent. I wouldn't tell your father just yet, though," she laughed, and Lily smiled.

"I don't think I will. Umm, there's one more thing." She dropped her voice, and Ginny suddenly felt cold. "Mum, he's a Slytherin."

Ginny gaped. A Slytherin? How was that possible? _Her_ daughter, with a _Slytherin_? It couldn't be.

"And that's not all," Lily continued. "Oh please don't get angry, but his last name is Malfoy."

Ginny suddenly got cold all over. She took a few steps backwards and fell down on the nearest chair. She was staring at Lily like she was a stranger, and it took a couple of seconds before she managed to pull herself together.

"I see," she said slowly. "Well, if you really like him."

Lily sighed. "I think I do. But do you understand now why I didn't want to tell you? You look at me like I'm so kind of freak, and I don't even want to _think_ about how dad is going to react. But mum I can't help it. I really like him, and I think he likes me too." Lily's lip was quivering, and Ginny took a deep breath before putting on a smile. She got up and gave Lily a hug.

"It's ok, honey," she said comfortingly. "You can't help who you fall in love with, and just because this boy's father is an absolute prat it doesn't have to mean his son is like that. Right?"

"Right."

"Good. Now then, you're almost a grown woman and I trust you to make the decisions that are best for you. If you didn't think this John was good for you I am positive you wouldn't have chosen him, no matter how in love you are. I do think I should be the one to break the news to your father, though."

Lily nodded. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it. Now how about you go freshen up before Catharina comes, and I'll go make sure Sirius and your dad isn't sleeping on the job. And do look in on Max while you're up there will you? Make sure he hasn't done something too stupid?"

"I will. Thanks again, mum."

"You're welcome."

Lily skipped off and Ginny looked after her as she left. She sighed again and put away the wash cloth. A potential boyfriend, a Slytherin, and a Malfoy all in one day. Harry wouldn't be pleased. No, not pleased at all.


	3. I Think I Need a Drink updated

A/N: Hello all! I like this chapter. I am not really sure why, but I think I enjoyed having Harry and Ron act like they were young and stupid. I do realise they may act a little _too_ young and stupid, but have you met men who are sick? Seriously, they get so unbelievably childish.  
I guess I should clear up a few things. Lily turns seventeen on the 21st of August. She will be Head Girl when she goes back to Hogwarts, together with… well… you can probably figure that one out on your own. Sirius is the quiet, brainy one in this family. He'd rather read and study than play around. He's 13 and starting his third year. Max is the insane one. He has the Gred and Forge genes, and he's also a quidditch enthusiast. He's 12, and will start his second year. I hope that cleared everything up a little, and if you have any more questions, ask away!  
**ETA: I updated the chapter slightly to give the story a better flow. And _Iboprofus_ first appeared in Katinka's Interwoven, at Sugarquill.**

---

Harry was pacing back and forth in the living room of Weasley Manor. He had gotten some bad news earlier and had gone straight to talk to Ron. If anyone knew how to deal with this it was him. Or at least he would understand the atrocity of it all. He wouldn't tell him to calm down and think about this in a rational matter, no siree. He would tell him it was unheard of, and he would let him swear and kick things and get angry. Yes, because that's why you had best friends. Best friends who _knew_ you, as opposed to a certain _wife_ who had no clue! Only problem was that said best friend was not at home, only best friend's wife was home, and although she was also your best friend, she was also best friends with your wife, your wife who had _absolutely no clue_.

Some ruckus in the kitchen made Harry stop his pacing, and moments later Ron came barging in. He was smiling, and except for the few beginning wrinkles around his eyes and the graying temples, he didn't look a day above twenty-five. When he saw Harry he grinned jovially, but his smile faded at his friend's look.

"Whoah, mate. Bad day?"

Harry fell down into a stressless nearby. "You have no idea," he said with a sigh.

Ron looked worried, made two drinks, and then handed one to Harry before he sat down opposite him. "What's the matter? Is Ginny ok? The children?"

Harry downed his drink and put the glass on the table. "They are well in body, although considerably rumpled in spirit. Or should I say mind? They've all gone bloody insane, that's what."

"Harry, I'm not following you," Ron said and put away his glass. "What has happened?"

"Lily has a boyfriend," Harry said then, and Ron laughed. "What? It's no laughing matter, I tell you that!"

"Harry, I know how you feel, but you can't go crazy every time some boy turns his attention on Lily. She's seventeen, and you know as well as I do what kind of things happen at Hogwarts." He arched his eyebrows meaningfully and Harry snorted.

"If it was only that," he said, "but no. It's not just any guy. It's a Slytherin."

Ron gaped. "No way! Lily can't be dating a _Slytherin_."

"Obviously she can. And if you think that's bad…" He conjured up another drink, downed it, then took a deep breath. "It's Malfoy's son, Jonathan."

The silence that followed this statement was more eloquent than any scream. Harry watched as Ron's eyes grew wide as saucers, and then he went to get the bottle of firewhisky before he sat back down, still not saying a word.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered after a while, and Harry nodded.

"You said it."

"But, you can't let her! What is Ginny saying? Ginny was there back then. She isn't stupid. She can't let this happen, can she?" Harry downed another shot of firewhisky. "Bloody hell," Ron mumbled, "she can. She hasn't learned a bloody thing, has she? God, Harry, has she gone absolutely insane? Bloody hell!" He yelled the last few words, and got up. He started to pace, pretty much in the same Harry had done only ten minutes earlier.

"So what are you going to do?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "Apparently not a thing. Ginny, Lily, Sirius, even Max have all agreed that this is a done deal. Lily is dating ferretboy's son, and I'm not allowed to do a thing about it!"

Ron stopped and stared at Harry. "So you're saying… Malfoy? And Lily? And everyone's ok with that? God, I need a drink." He got out his wand. "Meet you at the Three Broomsticks in two? I need to get very, very drunk."

Harry got to his feet, as well. "Meet you there."

---

It was almost midnight when Harry and Ron fell out of the fireplace at Potter's Place. The lights were all out, only a candlelight was burning by Ginny's chair, the one she always sat in when she read, or listened to the radio, or was pretending not to sleep, but definitely was.

"Shhh," Harry whispered and put his index finger up. "We can't wake the others."

"Got it," Ron muttered while putting all his effort into getting up from the floor.

"Hey, isn't this my home?" Harry asked and looked around. "I remember seeing this place before."

This comment brought on a gale of laughter from Ron, who had managed to get up on his knees. "I think this is your home," he said eventually. "I certainly think that's your wife, at least." He pointed to the person sitting by the candle light.

Harry looked at where he pointed, then when he noticed Ginny in the chair a very quiet "shit" came out.

"Shit indeed, Harry Potter," Ginny said angrily. "What do you think you're doing coming home like this in the middle of the night? Have you lost all common sense?"

Ron snickered. "Harry's in the doghouse."

"And you," Ginny all but screamed and turned to look at Ron. "Why am I not surprised to see you with him? I should have guessed the two of you had gone out to do something ridiculous like this! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Harry was on his feet now, and he stumbled towards where Ginny sat.

"Don't be angry, love," he said and winked in what he was pretty sure was a seductive way. "Ron and I were just having some fun."

Ginny snorted. "Fun indeed. And don't touch me. I don't want your filthy alcohol hands on me."

"Oh come on, Gin," Harry said with a grin, "don't be stupid. Why don't you and I go and take a bath, before we go have some fun?"

Ginny pushed him off, causing him to all but fall onto the floor again. "I said, don't touch me. You're drunk as a pirate, and you need to get sobered up before I even want to consider talking to you."

"You're no fun," Harry muttered as Ginny walked off.

"Don't push it, Harry," Ginny said over her shoulder before she left the room, "you should be glad I don't hex you six ways to Sunday with the way you've behaved tonight. Like a bloody teenager."

"Mum, was that dad?" Lily was standing in the doorway, and when she saw her father and uncle in the living room she gaped. "Oh my god, they're _pissed_."

"Don't use that kind of language, young lady," Harry said before laying down on the sofa.

"Yeah," Ron said and lay down on the other sofa, "you don't want to become like your father. Him and his foul language." And then he laughed again, while Harry tried to punch him, but only achieved almost falling onto the floor.

"Be nice, Weasley," Harry growled, "you don't want to be on my wrong side."

"Then what?" Ron taunted. "I'm nothing compared to Voldemort, you know."

Harry snorted. "Are you challenging me?"

"Tomorrow, Potter. Tomorrow." And before Harry go to answer they were both fast asleep.

Lily watched them in disbelief, before she looked at her mother with a wicked grin. "Mum, may I make a lot of noise tomorrow around, let's say, very early?"

Ginny sighed. "Make as much as noise as you wish, dear, but whatever it is you do it will be nothing compared to what I'll put them through. Trust me."

Lily giggled. "God, I can't believe it. They are _pissed_. Wait until Catharina hears about this."

"Oh Lily, what shall I do? I need to floo Hermione. She's probably worried sick."

"Do that. I'll come with you. I want to talk to Cathy."

"Oh no you won't. What you will do, is get to bed. Then tomorrow morning just as the sun is coming up I need you to start a very loud, very big fight with Max and Sirius. And please make sure that there will be no coffee. They don't deserve coffee."

Lily sighed. "Ok mum. And trust me, no coffee."

---

Harry woke up the next morning feeling almost like he had the morning after the last battle. The sunlight was coming through the living room window, and his first thought when he realised that he was on the sofa was what on earth he had done last night to upset Ginny. It must have been bad, because he felt like crap, and when the sun hit his eyes he couldn't help but groan. His head was literally exploding. He lay there for a while trying to figure out exactly what had happened, when a curse from the other sofa made him aware that he was not alone. Whatever it was he had done last night, Ron had been in on it, as well. Because had woken up on enough mornings after with Ron to know it was his hangover moan.

"God I'm too old for this," Ron was muttering, and Harry couldn't help but agree. What the hell had they been thinking?

"What time is it?" Ron asked then, and Harry squinted at his watch.

"Eight," he mumbled, and Ron groaned.

"Oh man, Hermione is going to be manic."

Harry snorted, but came to regret it when his brain tried to come out of his head at the sound.

"So what are we doing here?" Harry mumbled, hoping Ron at least had any recollection of what had happened.

"I think we got drunk."

"No kidding."

"I think we got _very_ drunk," Ron continued, while Harry tried to find a way to turn off the sun. "And I think Ginny is angry with you."

Harry sighed. So he was on the sofa for a reason. He was about to answer when a very loud, very piercing scream made him remember exactly what being hit with an Imperius curse felt like.

"She has a scream like an Unforgivable, that one," Ron was saying, and Harry mumbled his agreement.

"Daaaaad!" Max was running down the stairs, and each 'thump' made Harry wish he had never had children. "Dad, have you seen my socks?"

"Daaaaad!" It was Sirius. "Dad, I can't find my book _anywhere_, and mum's at aunt Hermione's so I need you to help me look."

"Daaaaad!" Lily. Sweet, sweet Lily, who was dating a Malfoy and whose lack of character judgement had forced him to get drunk in the first place. Now she was coming into the living room, followed by her brothers.

"What?" Harry barked.

"Dad, have you seen my homework? Daaaad, come on, help me look!"

"You know how to use a wand. Accio it."

Lily smirked. "No, dad, I can't do that. I'm not of age yet, remember? I'm not allowed to use a wand."

Harry cursed, and Max looked stunned. "Dad, you shouldn't curse. Now you have to put a knut on the curse jar."

"Potter, get your children to shut up," Ron's voice came from the sofa.

"Uncle Ron!" All the children turned to their uncle.

"Oh uncle Ron I'm so glad you are here," Max exclaimed. "I really need some help with my quidditch tactics. Do you think you can be Keeper?"

"Yes, uncle Ron," Sirius continued, "and then you can help me with my homework. After all, you did say I could come to you whenever you needed me to."

"Thank you so much for being here, uncle Ron," Lily grinned, "that way you can tell me what to expect when I go back to Hogwarts. After all, you were Head Boy, and as the coming Head Girl I need to know about all the responsibilities that entails."

"Kids, get out," Harry said in what he hoped was a stern voice, and not just a voice of someone who had gotten very drunk the night before and was now making a big idiot out of himself, and in front of his own children, at that. "And please get some coffee?"

Right then a cloud of smoke came out of the fireplace, and soon Ginny was standing in the living room. To Harry's eyes she looked like like an angel, an angel who had come to save him from the wrath of his children. Soon after Hermione followed, and Harry could practically hear Ron trying his best to become invisible.

"Well hello there," Ginny said cheerfully. "I see that you are awake. And how are we feeling this fine morning?"

"Mum, dad says he won't help me find my homework," Lily complained.

"And uncle Ron told us to shut up," Sirius said to Hermione.

"And then dad swore, and now he has to put a knut on the swearing jar, only he won't do it and thinks we should make him coffee." Max was saying it with the air of someone who had been purposely wronged and wanted justification from all the unfairness in the world.

"Is that so?" Hermione asked. The way she seemed to tower over them made Harry feel very sorry for Ron, and also a little for himself. There was this thing about Hermione, although she had married Ron and was now the mother of four, there were times when Harry could see the same girl who had yelled at them for not doing their homework, who had helped him rescue Sirius, who had helped him defeat the most evil wizard ever known. And Harry knew that when she was angry, it didn't matter that he was merely her brother-in-law. Their history went back way further than that, and she was not afraid to give him a piece of her mind.

And not to mention Ginny. His own darling wife, who had been by his side for almost as long as he could remember. She may be a Potter by name, but her blood was that of a Weasley, and her temper seemed to have only grown throughout the years. All in all, Harry concluded as his head seemed to split open from all the thinking, he and Ron were both in big trouble. _Very_ big trouble.

---

Ginny Weasley-Potter, wife of Harry Potter – international quidditch star and defeater of dark lords – was in a foul mood. Said foul mood had started some time last night and had only grown throughout the night and the following morning. Not only had she had a bit of a fight with her husband, a fight she knew she was in the right about, but once they were done fighting the very same husband had gone off to his best friend, and her brother's house, whereupon the two had decided to throw away all common sense and act like two teenagers. And that without giving her even a warning! And then when they weren't back at midnight she had started to get worried, which only made things worse. And so when they finally came stumbling home at goodness knows what hour, then she had had enough. She had gone off to Hermione's for a place of refuge, and the two had talked all night, and then as the sun started to come back up they had gone to see to their husbands, only to find two hungover _boys_ who acted as if everyone should walk on needles in their presence.

"God I can't believe it," Ginny sighed and sat down in a chair in the kitchen.

"I know," Hermione agreed. "Like two children. What should we do?"

"I don't know," Ginny said and conjured a cup of tea for herself and Hermione. "I want to get angry, I want to get very furious, but something tells me their headache is enough of a punishment right now."

"Not to mention your darling offspring," Hermione added with a smirk.

Ginny laughed. "Too true."

"Oh Ginny, I don't know," Hermione sighed, "somehow it doesn't seem right to get angry. They are grown men, although there are times when I do have my doubts."

"I know," Ginny nodded. "I know, and I agree."

"So what should we do?"

"How about you and I go out for some time and take the children with us? There is that dinner at mum and dad's tonight, and we could go there early, leaving Harry and Ron behind so that they can get their wits about them again. Tnen we accidentally let slip what happened last night, and we just let mum take care of everything from there." She winked meaningfully, and Hermione shook her head and laughed.

"You amaze me sometimes," she said, and Ginny grinned.

"I amaze myself, actually." She got up. "Why don't you go fetch the kids and I'll go tell Harry and Ron that we're going."

"Sure. Meet you at the fireplace, then we can floo over together."

"Got it."

"Harry, Ron?" Ginny entered the living room.

"Yeah?" Harry asked. He had managed to sit up now, and was looking around for something. "Gin have you seen my wand?" he asked. "I could use a decent _Ibuprofus_ right now."

Ginny handed him his wand that was lying on the table. "Here you go." She wanted to say something nasty, but when he looked up at her and smiled her heart melted and what came out was a sincere "are you ok?"

Harry shrugged. "I'll live. Not like I've never been through anything like this before," he said dryly, and Ginny chuckled despite herself.

"You're such an idiot Harry Potter," she said and shook her head. "And there are times when I truly wonder why I even love you."

Harry grinned. "It must be my good looks," he said and winked at her. "Or my irresistable charm."

"Or that fact that I see that you would be helpless without me," she said.

"Or that," he agreed with a chuckle.

"Oh man, this is making me even more sick," Ron suddenly interferred. "Will you two lovebirds get a room?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself, Ron. Actually I was just coming in to tell you that Hermione and I are taking the kids to mum's, and we'll stay there until the dinner tonight." She could see how both men suddenly turned very white, and it was all she could do not to burst into evil laughter.

"Is that _tonight_?" Ron moaned, and Ginny nodded.

"That's tonight. And you should be there. I talked to Fleur earlier and apparently Bill jr. will be announcing his engagament tonight."

Ron sighed. "I'll be there."

"You better. Harry?"

"Count me in. I just need some coffee first. Actually, make that a lot."


	4. The Journal

A/N: I wanted to somehow make this story a part of the Journal/Dear Harry universe, and I finally found a way to do it. I hope you like it, and I hope you don't hate me for not updating more frequently.

It was the last day of summer holidays, and Lily was glaring at her trunk, willing it to close. It was filled to the brim with all kinds of necessary stuff for school. At least it was all necessary in her eyes. She wasn't so sure her parents would agree, though. But then, who cared about them anymore? She was finally of age, and that meant doing whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. She grinned and took her wand out of her pocket. Who cared if the trunk was too small? All it needed was a tiny engorgement charm, a hint of a shrinking spell, and voila!

"Perfect," she muttered and put her wand back. Just perfect.

Someone was knocking at the door, and before she had the chance to say anything her mum came barging in. She looked like she was having a stroke, her hair sticking up everywhere, and Lily couldn't help but laugh. It was the same thing every year. Mum was freaking out, dad was keeping away, and once the night came everyone was exhausted.

"Lily! Do you have everything?" her mum asked, and Lily pointed to the trunk.

"It's all there. All I have to do is close the lid and I'm ready."

"Good." Ginny stopped to survey the room before shaking her head. "I don't understand how you can have your entire life in that trunk, yet at the same time leave this room in such a mess."

Lily grinned. "It's a talent."

"It must be. Now then, once you're done I want you to come downstairs for supper. Actually," she stopped her random picking up of Lily's clothes. "Before you leave, there's something I want you to have."

Lily looked at her mum. "What?"

Ginny took out a neatly wrapped present from her robes. "I was going to give you this on your birthday, but I changed my mind. I wasn't sure if you were ready for it, but I think you are."

Lily looked confused, but accepted the gift. Still not understanding what was going on she unwrapped it, and when she saw an old and tattered notebook she got even more confused.

"Mum, after going to Flourish and Blotts with aunt Hermione I won't need another piece of parchment again in my life."

Ginny shook her head. "It's not a regular notebook, sweetheart. That," she pointed to the notebook, "is my old journal. I stopped writing in it when I got married, but there is still a lot of my life in there. I came upon it the other day when I was cleaning and I thought you should have it."

Lily gaped as she turned the notebook, no, the journal, around in her hands. Then she looked at her mum. "Is this… your journal?"

"Yes it is."

"Wow. But why are you giving me this?"

Ginny smiled warmly. "It was either you or Sirius, and something tells me he wouldn't like his mother's rants about her life as much as you would." She winked and Lily giggled. She did have a point.

"So this is a real diary? From your life?"

"Not a diary, a journal. And yes, that makes a bit more of an importance than you think. And not my entire, just from I was about fifteen until I got married, with a few years break in between."

"I see." She opened the cover, and grinned when she saw what it said on the first page. "Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"That's my name," Ginny said with a smile, and Lily couldn't help but giggle.

"I know, it just sounds so strange."

"It does, doesn't it?"

Lily nodded, but didn't respond.

"Well, I'll leave you alone for a little while, then I want you to come down for supper in half an hour, ok? And remember not to show that to your dad. There is some… what can I say… incriminating evidence."

Lily giggled. "Ew, I don't want to know."

Ginny winked. "Once you've read that, you'll know it _all_, sweetheart." And then she turned around and left, leaving Lily to herself. She sat down on her now closed trunk and opened the journal to the first page. She read the first couple of entries, trying her best to understand that this was indeed her _mother's_ journal, and when she had written this she was younger than Lily was now. After having read for about five minutes she closed the book reluctantly. She had to talk to someone about this. Someone who wasn't her parents, but someone who still knew them and would understand how weird this was for her. She wrote a hurried note to her parents, sent it down into the kitchen with a Memo Charm, and then apparated to Catharina's. Two seconds later she found herself in the kitchen of Weasley Manor.

"Lily!" It was aunt Hermione, and she looked just as flustered as her own mother. "What are you doing here today? Shouldn't you be packing?"

Lily smiled. "I'm done, I just have to see Cathy. Is she upstairs?"

"Yes, but…" But Lily was gone.

She barged through the bedroom door of her best friend without knocking. Catharina spun around when she came in, and was obviously surprised to see Lily standing there.

"Hi," Lily said with a grin. "I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I have something that I _have_ to show you. You done packing?"

Catharina rolled her eyes. "I can't close my trunk."

Lily grinned and did the same charms as she had done with her own luggage. "There. Now then, are you done?"

"I am so jealous. I can't wait to turn seventeen. And yes, I'm done. What is it that's so urgent?"

Lily handed her the journal, and Catharina looked as confused as Lily had.

"It's my mum's old journal," she explained. "She gave it to me earlier and I just had to show you. Apparently there's a lot of, what did she say, _incriminating evidence_ in it."

Catharina gaped. "Is this your mum's?"

"Yup. And it's so insane, it has her every thought from when she was about fifteen and until she got married! It's just… crazy."

"Wow, that's like… six years," Catharina said and opened the book. "So have you read any of it?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, well only the first few entries. All she does is rave about classes and some boy. I haven't had a chance to find out who it is yet."

Catharina skimmed through the entries. "It doesn't say, but maybe… oh Lil, you don't think it can be your dad, do you?"

"My dad? No, come on! They didn't start going out until after they were out of school."

"But still. Didn't she tell you that she had been in love with him since she was ten?"

Lily gaped. "Oh no. It just hit me. Mum said not to show this to dad, and of course the whole incriminating evidence stuff, and she also said that once I was done reading I would know it _all_. You don't think she meant… Oh Merlin, I am going to be scarred for life!"

Catharina laughed. "It can't be that bad, can it? Knowing how proper aunt Ginny and uncle Harry are they probably didn't do… stuff… until after they were married. And aunt Ginny already told you that she didn't write in it after she got married. Maybe that's because she didn't want to write about all that."

"Oh I hope you're right," Lily said with a worried expression. "I don't think I can bear to read about my parents doing… Oh God, no!" She shuddered violently and Catharina made a face.

"You might not, though, but I just remembered that aunt Ginny knew _my_ parents back then, as well." She flipped through the journal and read a random entry. She gaped, and pointed to what she was reading. "Listen to this: _I just got back from my date with Harry, and it was great. He took me to that muggle place we went to on our first date, and it was perfect. Once we were done eating we decided to go to his place for… dessert… (my favourite part of the meal) but obviously we weren't the only ones thinking along those lines. We came home and things were just about to get interesting when suddenly there were, how should I put it, sounds. Harry and I stopped what we were doing and looked at each other in confusion. We thought maybe burglars had entered the flat or something, and we were about to go investigate when suddenly there were loud giggles, and as we entered the living room we soon realised that _our_ night wasn't the only that was getting interesting. Oki, I know it's Ron's flat also, but doesn't he have a bloody room? God, I will never be the same again, and I swear they'll hear it tomorrow._"

Lily looked at Catharina for a second, before they both burst into hysterical giggles.

"Oh my god," Lily all but screamed, "OH. MY. GOD!"

Cathy was looking like she had just gotten the worst mental image ever, and was dancing around the room screaming "I want my life back!"

They ran around like this for a little while, but eventually they settled down.

"I can't believe this," Catharina said and sat down on her trunk.

"I know," Lily agreed, wiping her tears. "It's umm… I'm sorry," she said gravely, trying to supress further giggles. "Read some more."

"Oki. I think this is from your mum's first year teaching. _The first Saturday of October has come and gone. Harry, Ron and Hermione have left, and I'm feeling left behind. I guess I'll write Harry once I'm done writing in this. But, although I feel like crap right now, the day was awesome. Having Harry wake me is something I think I can get used to, especially when it's so early that we can spend a couple of hours in bed before having to get to breakfast. Breakfast was nice as well, but I have to admit I'm more partial to what happened after breakfast. The initial plan was for the four of us to go to Hogsmeade together, but there was a slight change. First Harry and I had a bit of a fight. Light, I can't believe how much of a prat he can be at times! Anyway, the way he made it up to me… let's just say it was worth it. And I never really believed it when people said that making up was the best part of a relationship, but I think they may be right. Or maybe it's just because we hadn't seen each other in so long. Or maybe it's just cause we're getting so good at it. (You know… practice makes perfect and all that.) So yeah, no Hogsmeade for us, but I honestly don't mind. Not even Honeydukes is better than our little reconciliation. (And it is at this point that I am sporting a wicked grin and an eloquent blush. Thank goodness no one is around to witness it. They would be appalled! Prim and proper Ginny Weasley! Hah, they'd be surprised!)_"

Lily stared at Catharina for the longest time. "Umm, did she just write about what I think she wrote about?" she asked eventually.

Cathy nodded. "I think so."

"Well at least we know what mum meant when she said I'd know it _all_." Lily looked thoroughly grossed out.

"Yes, at least we know," Cathy agreed, then made a face. "Oh man, this is too much information for me to handle right now."

Lily took the journal and looked at it. "How on earth am I going to be able to face my parents after this?" she asked, and Catharina shrugged.

"Don't ask me. I'm the one who had to hear about my parents having an _interesting_ night. Oh man, this is just too much."

Lily chuckled. "I can't believe it. Ew! Listen, I have to go home. I said I'd only be a minute, and I promised to be home for supper. We'll read the rest tomorrow?"

Catharina nodded. "If my poor heart can handle it."

Lily wriggled her eyebrows. "Imagine all the dirt we have on them now. Prim and proper, my eye!"

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Say hi to aunt Ginny and tell her thanks for the journal. It will probably be very educational."

"Oh man! Too much!" Lily exclaimed, then she disappeared with a 'pop'.

"Mum?" Lily walked carefully into the kitchen of her house, hoping she wasn't interrupting something. After having read a little in the journal she was starting to get an idea on what her parents could be like, and she was afraid what she might find if she caught them unaware. Instead of Ginny, however, she found her dad stirring something that looked like dinner and at the same time trying to catch the quidditch game on the radio.

"Hi honey," Harry said absently, "your mum just went out for a while. She had to get some last minute things for school. Can I help you instead?"

Lily looked at him for a long time before answering. For a brief moment she tried to look at him as something else than her father, trying to see what her mother might see in him. He wasn't all that tall, only a few inches taller than herself, he wasn't all the muscly, although Lily knew that that didn't necessarily mean that he wasn't strong. Playing quidditch for so many years had left it's traces. His dark black hair was now beginning to gray at the temples, although he claimed that was from keeping a family, not from old age. With scrutinizing eyes Lily watched her father's face. He hadn't shaved, but she could still see a definite jawline, and his mouth looked fairly ok. He had his glasses on of course, and his eyes were the trademark Potter green. Lily had those eyes herself, and she had always been rather proud of them. They were just about her only good feature, and they almost made up for the insane hair. Red hair was allright in moderations, but when it always stood to every angle it was anything but allright. And Lily knew she was fighting an already lost battle when it came to her hair.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked suddenly, quickly bringing Lily back from her thoughts.

She looked at him a little longer, then shuddered. He was still her father, and there was no way she could ever find him attractive. In fact, she concluded, that was probably illegal.

"Nothing much," she replied. "It's just that mum gave me this book and you… I mean, someone kind of like you were in it and… I was just trying to see if the two of you looked anything alike."

Harry arched his eyebrows questioningly.

"Is that so? And exactly which book was that? Do you think I could read it once you're done?"

"No! I mean… I don't think so. It's a girlish book and you'd probably find it boring. Besides, you have kind of read it already."

Lily looked at him in what she thought was a very innocent matter, hoping he didn't catch on.

"Hmm…" Harry said slowly, all the way stirring the sauce. "Is that so? I'm pretty sure I haven't read too many girlish books in my life. Unless you count Hogwarts: a history. Except for Ron and myself, the only people I know who has read that book are girls."

"You only read it because aunt Hermione all but forced you to," Lily retorted, and Harry laughed.

"Very true. I actually think it was a bet or something. Either that or Ron decided to finally read the ruddy thing just to prove to Hermione that it is bloody boring and doesn't makes much sense." He grinned. "His words, not mine."

"I actually find it rather fascinating," Lily said with a smirk. "Especially the Apparition laws of Hogwarts. Did you know that after the Last Battle there was an entire year where the Apparition borders were shut down?"

Harry looked at her as though she had sprouted a second head. "Don't tell me you have _read_ Hogwarts: a history?"

"What do you mean?" Lily laughed, "it's really not that bad."

"Crazy children," Harry said and shook his head. "You must have that from your mother's side of the family. No Potter were ever insane enough to read that book voluntarily."

"How do you know?" she retorted. "For all you know grandma and grandpa Potter loved Hogwarts: a history."

"Not bloody likely," Harry replied.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Maybe I'll just ask uncle Remus, then," Lily said. "He probably knows."

Harry sighed. "He probably loves the damn thing. His view on books is as unhealthy as Hermione's."

"I heard that," a voice said from the kitchen entrance.

"Uncle Remus!" Lily squealed and ran across the room to give him a big hug. Remus Lupin was now a middle-aged man, but his gray hair had done nothing to remove the twinkle in his eyes.

"Welcome home! How was India? Did you see any elephants? Did you find me that book? Did grandma and grandpa Potter ever read Hogwarts: a history?"

Remus looked and his goddaughter and laughed. "It's good to see you, too, Lily. And you are as random as ever. I have the feeling I just walked into a heated debate."

Harry smiled and shook Remus' hand. "Welcome home, Remus. Glad to see you back in once piece."

"It's good to be back in one piece also. I tell you, it was pretty close a couple of times."

"Did you get splinched, uncle Remus?" Lily said and looked up at him like she was four again and Remus had just come to visit with some fun artefact or the other from one of his journeys.

"No I didn't get splinched, my dear, and thank Merlin for that. But like I said, it was very close a couple of times. But let's not dwell on that. What was the big discussion?"

"We were just talking about books," Harry explained, "and Lily had the nerve to imply that my parents were bookworms."

Remus laughed again and sat down by the kitchen table.

"You _are_ aware of the fact that James and Lily were Head Boy and Girl, aren't you?"

Harry shrugged. "Well yes, but Ron was Head Boy, too, so it can't all be because of the love for books. I never knew anyone quite as opposed to reading as him, as a matter of fact."

Remus smiled again and Lily looked at the two of them with an eager grin. She couldn't believe how easy she had gotten away without telling her father about the journal. She had a nagging feeling he hadn't at all forgotten it, though. That wasn't much like him.

Before they had gotten much further into the discussion a series of loud 'pops' sounded, and then there were sounds coming from the fireplace, and before long all of Potter's Place were filled with laughter and hugs. Ginny had decided to invite the Weasleys over for dinner, and Lily managed to find Cathy and drag her away to her room.

"Have you found out any more about the journal?" Cathy asked once they were in safety.

Lily shook her head. "No. I was going to ask mum about it, but she wasn't home when I got back. I'll do it tonight or tomorrow before we leave for school."

"Good, because nothing would make me happier than finding out that it's all a fluke. I haven't been able to look at mum and dad ever since you left. They have to suspect something is wrong."

"I know," Lily said. "Dad is the same way. I'm starting to think that I may not be ready for this book yet."

Cathy nodded. "Yeah, I know. Maybe you should just… not read it for a while yet. You can just put it into your trunk and then you can take it out when you feel you're ready for it."

Lily thought about what her cousin had said. "You're right. I think I'll do that. It's making everything very strange. Perhaps it'll be easier to read it at school when I don't have to face them afterwards."

"Yeah, good plan," Cathy agreed.

"I agree. Now then, let's go down for dinner. Mum must be on her way up her any moment."


End file.
